


Let's make a bet

by DontMessWithMyRaptors



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMessWithMyRaptors/pseuds/DontMessWithMyRaptors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's having trouble focusing on studying. Kageyama notices and decides to make a bet with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's make a bet

Hinata wanted to study but that was always near impossible when he was with Kageyama.

It wasn't his fault, he knew it was nice of him to do this, and study with him when he could easily choose someone else.  
They've been studying for a few weeks now together. His concentration unstable because lately he's been looking at Kageyama longer then he should, noticing things he didn't know before, like the way Kageyama yawns is really cute and the face he makes when concentrating like he does for volleyball, even when he rests his head just like now to nap is really adorable.  
Hinata slowly moves his hand over to move a hair in place for him.  
He froze in place though when Kageyama caught him.  
"Hmmm...Hinata?" He asked him in a drowsy voice.

Hinata bit his bottom lip, blush on his face, as he looked away and pulled back his hand."uhm.. You fell asleep." Smooth Hinata smooth.

Kageyama stretched again and looked over at the nervous oranged haired boy. He couldn't help but grin, because he knew what he was doing but decided to save him the embarrasment and possibly an argument. Kageyama didn't feel up for one right now, but instead he picked up his pencil again and continued to study as if nothing happened.

Hinata looked at him again and let out a small breath of air. He was glad Kageyama didn't comment, but couldn't help but still feel a bit tense.  
"Hinata.. Finals are coming up, you know. If you don't pass you won't be able to play with us." He said as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

"I-I know that!" He shot him a glare and intensely focused on his paper then. 'Bakayama..it's your fault though I can't study.'

Kageyama smirked when Hinata wasn't looking. He had to hold in laughter and then came up with a brilliant idea.

One that'd be good for the both of them.

"Hey, Hinata." Kageyama called him.

Hinata looked at him with another glare and the raised eyebrow he always does."what?"

"How about we make a bet."  
"Bet?" Hinata replied his eyes softening, then sparkling a bit with excitement.  
Kageyama smiled a bit.  
"Yeah, a bet. If you pass semifinals I'll do whatever you want, if I pass higher then you then you'll have to do whatever I want." Kageyama said as he knew Hinata couldn't resist bets.  
Hinata grinned widely."you're on Kageyama! When I win you have to  
stop calling me dumbass forever and pat my head when I do well!!" Hinata said clearly excited, he would not lose to Kageyama now. No way. He was going to pass finals now.

"Sure." Kageyama said as he wasn't going to lose either.  
"What are you going to bet Kageyama?" Hinata asked as he realized he didn't answer his side.  
"You'll find out when I win." Kageyama smirked at Hinata and he pursed his lip out in reply and stuck his tongue at him.  
"Bakayama." Hinata said but couldn't help but notice something different about Kageyama, he was happy though he made the bet. It made the atmosphere lighter and he deffintley wasn't going to lose.

The next few weeks that passed Hinata really did study well and then it was finally the day.

The day of the results. Everyone was in fear of their results, except for Kageyama and Hinata because they were excited about who would win.

Hinata rushed to the board with him. They got here really early together and have been waiting for the results.  
"You ready to lose Kageyama?"  
Hinata looked over at him with a grin on his face.  
Kageyama rolled his eyes.  
"Shut up, Dumbass." He replied and Hinata chuckled before they went pass some people to see their scores.  
Relaxed faces when they noticed everyone else on the team managed to pass too.

Then Hinatas eyes wondered to his name and cheered."I passed! Yes! Beat that Kageyama." He said with a wicked grin to Kageyama in his face until kageyamas grin widened too.  
"That's great, Hinata" he said and made Hinata blink at how calm he was, then Kageyamas smirk and hand pointing at his name above Hinatas.  
"But I passed too. Im the one with the higher score."

He was the one smirking now and Hinatas jaw dropped at that.  
"No...no way" he replied in a whisper of disbelief before he slowly looked over at Kageyamas score.  
His eyes widen.  
"You got a 90?!!!!" Hinata yelped and covered his mouth. Hinata only got a 85, which was still passing for him and really lucky too.

He couldn't believe he lost.

Kageyama laughed and nodded.  
"Yeah, I am honestly surprised at myself too. But I won and now you have to do what I want." Kageyama whispered close to Hinata and his shoulders slouched, he felt utter despair loosing to Kageyama that he didn't even realize just how close he really was.

"what do I have to do?" Hinata finally asked once done moping and looked up at him.  
He looked around too as he noticed most of the people were gone by now, he felt nervous a little bit for some reason.

"Come here." Kageyama pulled his hand along with him until they were away hidden I between a corner where nobody could see them. His face flushed, when he pulled him against his chest as he realized just how close they were really were.

His heart racing as he felt the way he's been feeling the past few weeks again with Kageyama. It all came back and he couldn't bring himself to look up at Kageyama to nervous or that he'd laugh at him for blushing."K-Kageyama?" He asked him when he felt hands on his cheeks and made him look up and see a smiling dorky Kageyama.

The kind of smile had, that he thought was only directed to volleyball.

"Since I won, I get to choose whatever I want and what I want is to kiss you." He said with a soft blush himself and his own heart racing.

Hinatas mind blanked out at the word kiss."K-Kiss????" Hinata said as his face flushed all the way to his ears and looked up at him fully.  
Kageyama nodded with a soft nervous smile.  
"Yeah" he said in reply, his heart beating like crazy.  
Hinata was nervous and nodded. He wasn't against the idea of that, he wasn't even against being this close to Kageyama. He never really has now that he thought about it, maybe, this'll make understanding of all the feelings he's been feeling lately too.

Kageyama took notice of him nodding as okay and he mentally sighed of relief, because he wouldn't know what he'd do with rejection at the end of this but was really happy Hinata was okay with it.

Kageyama drew his face in close to Hinata and placed his lips on Hinatas, quickly noticing that they were soft and smooth and just like he has thought a few times, but even better actually kissing him.  
Hinata kissed back as he really did make sense of everything with kageyamas kiss. He loved Kageyama and like this more then he thought he would, more then he thought Kageyama would too.

Kageyama deepened it a little bit more his face red now before he pulled away, leaving a sweet peck and grinned like a giant dork.  
"Not bad" he teased him

Hinata flared as he stuck his tongue at him."not bad yourself."  
He also realized something else and had to confirm it with him.  
"You planned this the whole time didn't you, Kageyama?" He asked and Kageyamas face flushed.  
"D-Dumbass.." Kageyama said as he bit his bottom lip, obviously caught.

Hinata grinned wide, he didn't know what this meant between them now, but he knew for sure that things weren't one sided anymore and he smiled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Owen/Chat/Zel/ SIlver / or whatever you wanna call me really! Author-min here finally with my first fanfic on here and kagehina to boot! I'm not surprised my first one in a while is for them tbh lol  
> I'm so deep in kagehina  
> except more of them from me.   
> sorry for any mistakes or errors.critiques are welcome since it's been a while I've posted a fanfic.  
> And also a while since I've wrote Kagehina too. My Kageyama may be really ooc and sorry if he is, I'm more suited for Hinata after all lol but I try to make a good kags too  
> I love this precious baby dork too.  
> I hope you all will still enjoy it!! even if it may be a fail lol hopefully you'll still like it anyway though


End file.
